Destiny
by xXBlackTenshiXx
Summary: mikan and natsume are way different from everyone else but how different are they? where did they came from? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Differences**

I don't have much to say here, but please enjoy this chapter.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-XxFallenDemonxX talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents.

**Summary: **Mikan transfers to Gakuen Alice after being exiled from the Heavens. Although, she is the goddess of the Heavens, she was banished from the Heavens because she wanted to know what it felt like to live as a human and because of something else that will be revealed later. She also finds out that she is a multi alice user before she is exiled. Her alias is Fallen Tenshi which fits her status perfectly. She meets a boy whom she thought looked familiar, and thought that they both didn't have many differences, but she was wrong. She was innocent. He was evil. She is the light that brings peace. He is the dark that brings terror and violence. She is cheerful. He is cold. Were they able to find any similarities that they shared? Maybe there was. Maybe there wasn't. Will they fall in love with each other even though it is forbidden? Just like the saying "Opposites Attract"? Will they get back together or remain separated forever? But the question is...was she really banned from the Heavens and transferred to Gakuen Alice because of that? And why is Natsume transferring to Gakuen Alice, also? Read and find out.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

There are two realms where one of the people there shouldn't meet the other one, unless they were destined to be. But that is impossible right? No nothing is impossible if it's your destiny.

From one of the realms was a girl who was laying down under a Sakura tree, that was between the two realms not knowing that another person from another realm sat on the other side of the tree and he too didn't know. They both had their masks on. The girl's mask was a half mask. The right side of the mask was black while the other side was white. Her alias...Fallen Tenshi. The boy's mask was a face of a black cat. His alias...Kuro Neko. Now normally, if this girl had her mask on or if she was Fallen Tenshi, she wouldn't have any feelings, but if her mask is removed or if she isn't Fallen Tenshi, then she has many emotions. As for the boy, he remained calm and cold even if he didn't have his mask on.

One day, they both met under the Sakura tree that they hang out without knowing each other was there, with their masks on because they can't be too sure if they're their enemies or allies. They took a look at each other and registered it into their brain so they won't forget each other. The girl had brown hair that somewhat reached to her knees. She had a small frame and looked as if she was a 13 year old. She was wearing a white strapless dress that reached to the ground. If she was clumsy, she would've tripped over her dress countless times, but she wasn't and her posture was more of a goddess than a normal girl. She had wings, but it wasn't white, in fact, truth be told, her wings were the color of black. The boy had raven hair and looked tall for his age, as if he was in his 30's possibly. You wouldn't be able to see his clothing because of his cape that also reached the ground and covered all of his clothing. He had bat wings on his back, but they weren't that big and there weren't small either.

"What are you doing at my tree?" they both asked at the same time. The girl smirked. "There's no use in fighting since we both might be allies. Anyways, my name, well, my alias is Fallen Tenshi. And you?" asked Fallen Tenshi. "Tch. Kuro Neko." said Kuro Neko. Fallen Tenshi smiled a small smile that no one can see, but Kuro Neko saw it. "Ne ne, do you believe in destiny?" asked Fallen Tenshi. "Who believes in those kinds of things? Tenshis?" said Kuro Neko. "Oi, I'm a tenshi and even I don't believe in those stuff, but we have to sooner or later." said Fallen Tenshi sighing. "But your a FALLEN tenshi." said Kuro Neko. "True, but not true enough." said Fallen Tenshi snickering. "Do you believe in Fallen Tenshis?" asked Fallen Tenshi. "No never." said Kuro Neko. "Even if she was right in front of you?" asked Fallen Tenshi. "You're really a Fallen Tenshi." asked Kuro Neko, well, he sorta stated it.

"The one and only. Why'd you think my wings are black for?!" asked, well, yelled Fallen Tenshi.

Since that day on, Fallen Tenshi and Kuro Neko always met each other under that Sakura tree and one day, they exchanged each other something to remember each other by no matter what. The two had fallen in love with each other, knew it was forbidden, but didn't know, instead they only thought that it was just more of a sisterly/brotherly feeling. Kuro Neko had received something that appears to be an orange stone that was made into a necklace from Fallen Tenshi while Fallen Tenshi had received a red stone that was made into a necklace from Kuro Neko. They promised each other that they would meet each other under the Sakura tree forever, and they met each other wearing the necklaces all the time, but was hidden when they were back in their realms. But one fated day came and that made both Fallen Tenshi and Kuro Neko to realize their feelings for each other, but knew it was too late.

Under the Sakura tree, when Kuro Neko went to meet up with Fallen Tenshi, wasn't Fallen Tenshi, but it was a letter with a black feather on it. Kuro Neko took the letter and feather and read the feather. His eyes widened and dropped the letter, but the feather still in his hands. The letter dispersed after he fell on the ground. This is when Kuro Neko realized his feelings for Fallen Tenshi, though, she realized her feelings for him the moment she wrote the letter. Why did Kuro Neko ran after reading the letter? Well the answer is right here.

Dear Kuro Neko,

I am sorry to tell you this, but I am the goddess of the Heavens. I know after reading that I know you will hate me for sure. While you are reading this I am probably on my way to the portal to the human world or I am already in the human world. I want to let you know that I am a multi-alice and that I am going to a place where every alice user go to. I am not exiled because of that. I hope you understand and if I am near you my alice stone, which I gave you, and your alice stone, vice versa will react to one another and we will know that one of us is nearby. I want you to know that I love you and I know that it is forbidden to love someone from another realm.

Goodbye, Fallen Tenshi

Kuro Neko reached to the portal that leads to the human world and saw that Fallen Tenshi was about to walk into the portal until he shouted her name. "FALLEN TENSHI!!" yelled Kuro Neko. Fallen Tenshi turned around to see Kuro Neko who were held back by some guards. Fallen Tenshi runs to Kuro Neko, but the portal got closer and Fallen Tenshi was about to go into the portal. "Kuro Neko, I want you to know that my real name is Mi... ..Ra!!" said Fallen Tenshi before she was sucked in through the portal. Kuro Neko couldn't hear the end of "MiRa"'s sentence, but he only heard 'Kuro Neko, I want you to know that my real name is MiRa!!'.

After seeing that Fallen Tenshi left and realizes that he loves her, he went to the portal leaving a letter saying that he had left the Underworlds in order to find something in the human world that he had lost whom was "MiRa" or Fallen Tenshi.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	2. Search For MiRa

**Differences**

I am soo sorry for the late update, but I needed to get adjusted to my school first.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-XxFallenDemonxX talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents.

**Summary: **Mikan transfers to Gakuen Alice after being exiled from the Heavens. Although, she is the goddess of the Heavens, she was banished from the Heavens because she wanted to know what it felt like to live as a human and because of something else that will be revealed later. She also finds out that she is a multi alice user before she is exiled. Her alias is Fallen Tenshi which fits her status perfectly. She meets a boy whom she thought looked familiar, and thought that they both didn't have many differences, but she was wrong. She was innocent. He was evil. She is the light that brings peace. He is the dark that brings terror and violence. She is cheerful. He is cold. Were they able to find any similarities that they shared? Maybe there was. Maybe there wasn't. Will they fall in love with each other even though it is forbidden? Just like the saying "Opposites Attract"? Will they get back together or remain separated forever? But the question is...was she really banned from the Heavens and transferred to Gakuen Alice because of that? And why is Natsume transferring to Gakuen Alice, also? Read and find out.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Search For "MiRa"

Recap

**After seeing that Fallen Tenshi left and realizes that he loves her, he went to the portal leaving a letter saying that he had left the Underworlds in order to find something in the human world that he had lost whom was "MiRa" or Fallen Tenshi. **

End of Recap

**On Earth In The Human World Somewhere In Japan**

There is a girl sitting at the back of the room. She didn't transfer to Alice Academy, she had hypnotize everyone and made her own records and was in Alice Academy the whole time even she was actually only there for a day. This girl, who is she, you asked? Well, she goes by the name of Mikan Sakura. She has brown hair that is waist length and big round brown eyes that showed many emotions. She was in high school, but she seemed like a 13 year old because of her small frame and innocent side.

Narumi twirled into the classroom and stopped in front of the classroom as if on cue. "Class, we have a transfer student." said Narumi and the door opened. In came the transfer student. It was a boy with raven hair and crimson red eyes that made him look like a vampire. Something about him made Mikan feel familiar around him. When he had first entered the classroom. He kept his eyes on Mikan thinking that she might be the person he is looking for.

"My name is Natsume Hyuuga. Fire alice. Special star and dangerous ability class. Single-the girls had hearts in their eyes-, but I am currently in love and I am looking for her." said Natsume and with that the girls' faces became depressed. "Okay, your partner will be Mikan Sakura." said Narumi and waltzed out of the classroom. "Hai!! Over here, Natsume-kun!" yelled Mikan waving her hand showing him where she was. He sat down next to her. "I'm MiRa, I mean, I'm Mikan Sakura." said Mikan smiling. Natsume whipped his head to Mikan with shock, but he didn't show it. "And you already know who I am, Miss Fallen Tenshi." said Natsume whispering the last part about Fallen Tenshi. Mikan stopped smiling and her eyes were wide. "What-did-you-say?" asked Mikan in shock. "Nothing." said Natsume.

Next was alice class, and since Mikan is also in the dangerous ability class, she showed Natsume how to get there. She asked him if he had a mask and he said he did and he put it on. It was a Kuro Neko mask. Mikan put her mask on and it was a half mask which one side was white while the other was black. They both walked into the classroom. The students were too loud, except for a certain student. Mikan slammed her hands on her desk causing the class to quiet down. "Shut up, or else." said Mikan. "Yes, Miss Sakura." said the students, but one. "What did you say?" asked Mikan with venom in her voice which made Natsume scared that Mikan can even be this mean. "Yes, Miss Fallen Tenshi." said the students, but, again, one. "Yes, Onee-chan." said a lone voice. Everyone looked at where the voice came from and it was a 3 year old Youichi. **I wanted to make Youichi 3 in this story because he is just soo cute!! and I will name Mikan as Miss Fallen Tenshi when she is the teacher**

Miss Fallen Tenshi smiled and motioned for Youichi to go to the front of the room and sit on her desk. Youichi did so and sat on her desk.

"Class, we have a new student. Please welcome him into the class." said Miss Fallen Tenshi and Natsume entered the classroom. "This is Kuro Neko. He has the alice fire. Treat him well or you will all receive a punishment, except You-chan, you can do whatever you want to him." said Miss Fallen Tenshi. Youichi nodded his head. "Now for your partner. It has been decided that I am your partner." said Miss Fallen Tenshi. "I already am your partner." said Kuro Neko. Everyone gasped, but Natsume, Youichi, and Miss Fallen Tenshi. "No silly, I mean, your partner for missions." said Miss Fallen Tenshi. "..." was all he said. "Anyways, since there is nowhere for you to sit, you'll be sitting in You-chan's seat and You-chan can sit with me at my desk." said Miss Fallen Tenshi.

"Class dismissed. You-chan, Kuro Neko, come follow me." said Miss Fallen Tenshi and out the window with Youichi on her back since he was too young and small to jump out the window. Kuro Neko also jumped out the window. They all walked to the Northern Woods.

Miss Fallen Tenshi sat underneath a tree with little Youichi sitting in her lap. Kuro Neko was standing in front of them. Miss Fallen Tenshi patted Youichi's head and whispered something to him. He gave Miss Fallen Tenshi a hug before he stood up. "Kuro Neko, you have to train with You-chan so we can tell who needs more training and who doesn't, but of course, You-chan, you don't need training." said Fallen Tenshi. Kuro Neko and Youichi were training for a while and Fallen Tenshi seemed to have fallen asleep. When the training was over, Youichi was calling out to Fallen Tenshi waking her up. She yawned. "It seems that none of you need to train, but Kuro Neko, you need to learn some magic." said Fallen Tenshi. "Like me, for example, I have the white and black magic while You-chan has the white magic." added Fallen Tenshi. "I already learned magic. Black magic." said Kuro Neko. "Hm. Okay, show me." said Fallen Tenshi. Kuro Neko did some black magic. Fallen Tenshi nodded her head.

"Okay, good." said Fallen Tenshi. "I don't think there is anything else that I need to teach you, well, your first mission will be tomorrow night. Be here at 10." said Mikan and took Youichi in her arms and walked away.

Fallen Tenshi took off her mask when she got out of Northern Woods and put it in her pocket. Kuro Neko did the same thing. Mikan sat underneath the Sakura tree with Youichi taking a nap in her lap laying down. Natsume sat next to her. "You know, this Sakura tree always reminded me of a friend of mine that I had to leave." said Mikan remembering a certain someone, and no it isn't Natsume, or is it?

"This Sakura tree also reminds me of someone, whom I now love, but she left me and said that she loved me in a letter and that her name was MiRa. And when you introduced yourself to me, I thought that maybe you were her." said Natsume. Mikan's eyes were wide opened, but then she smiled and started crying. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't cry, but it's just sad that she left you." said Mikan wiping her tears away.

"So who is this person you were talking about?" asked Natsume. "Well, I don't really know what his real name is, but I know that he calls himself Kuro Neko and you remind me of him. That's why I chose your alias as Kuro Neko." said Mikan. "But why is your alias Fallen Tenshi and why are you the teacher?" asked Natsume. "Well, people say that I am innocent, but sometimes I can act very evil and that's why I chose the alias Fallen Tenshi, but that's not the true reason." said Mikan whispering the last part. "And I'm the teacher because I already know the basics that a Dangerous Ability Type teacher should and since there wasn't a teacher I was chosen to be a teacher." added Mikan.

"Hn." said Natsume. There was a small silence, but the sound of Youichi breathing from his sleep. Natsume was thinking of the person, "MiRa", that he loved, and Mikan was thinking of the person, "Kuro Neko", also.

* * *

I am soo sorry this was rushed, or not, but I will try to update at least a week until I am finally adjusted to school. Please review.


	3. Alice Stone Necklaces

**Differences**

Okay, I am very sorry for the late update, but my aunt is coming over for a visit and she's coming over for vacation from Japan!! no she isn't Japanese, it's her husband who's Japanese and my cousins are half Japanese and half Vietnamese even though I've never met them before. Yes, lame excuse.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Alice Stone Necklaces

Recap

"**Hn." said Natsume. There was a small silence, but the sound of Youichi breathing from his sleep. Natsume was thinking of the person, "MiRa", that he loved, and Mikan was thinking of the person, "Kuro Neko", also.**

End of Recap

The next day, Mikan and Natsume went to class as if it was any other day, but today, Jinno called on Mikan to answer the problem thinking that she won't be able to answer it because it was something that they haven't learned yet. Mikan went up to the board and answered the question, 5 + 7t40. She wrote the answer down and it was...t5. She went back to her seat and sat down. Jinno looked at her answers, and was surprised, but he didn't show it. "That is correct." said Jinno. Everyone's, but Mikan's, Natsume's, Hotatu's, and Ruka's eyes were wide open with shock. The door opened, and in walked little Youichi. Sumire walked to Youichi. "Come to your onee-chan and give me a hug." said Sumire. "I only have one onee-chan, and you aren't her." said Youichi walking to Mikan. Mikan lifted him up and sat him on her lap. Mikan wrapped her arms around him and concentrated to Jinno's teaching.

Later that night, at 10, Fallen Tenshi and Youichi were waiting for Kuro Neko to arrive for his mission. He finally arrived. "Okay, for your mission today. You will need to get a disk that is located in a room while Youichi and I beat all the AAO members while you go get the disk. Make sure that it isn't fake, either." said Fallen Tenshi. Kuro Neko nodded his head and realized that the background was now different. They were behind a bush and in front of them was a huge building. Fallen Tenshi gave Kuro Neko an alice stone. "When you get the disk, use this stone to get you back to the academy. Wait for us there or there'll be some punishment." said Fallen Tenshi. Kuro Neko nodded his head. They went into the building. Kuro Neko went to find the disk while Fallen Tenshi and Youichi were fighting the AAO members.

Kuro Neko had found the disk and used the alice stone to get back to the academy. Fallen Tenshi had picked Youichi up and teleported back to the academy causing the two members who were about to hit them crashed into each other due to the disappearance of Fallen Tenshi and Youichi.

Fallen Tenshi took the disk from Kuro Neko's hand and dismissed him. She took off her mask while she and Youichi walked to their rooms. Mikan had putted the disk in her laptop and watched the disk with Youichi. Mikan and Youichi went to sleep after finishing the video. The next morning when Mikan woke up, she found a note saying that Youichi had went to class. Mikan did her morning routine. She walked out of her room and walked to the classroom. While she was walking to the classroom, she did some thinking about the disk that she and Youichi had watched last night.

Flashbacks

_Mikan had putted the disk into her laptop and watched the disk with Youichi. There was a color screen for a while until a man in white clothing with white wings had appeared. "Fallen Tenshi, my daughter, and Silver Tenshi, my son, your time will soon be over and you will have to return at some point. I will let you stay longer if you are able to find that one person. Of course he or she cannot be human or a demon, but an angel. If you have failed to do so when the time comes we will decide who you are to marry and of course, maybe they are not angels, or humans, or maybe they are demons." said Shin who appears to be Mikan's and Youichi's father. Or was he?_

_Mikan and Youichi stared at each other for a short while before turning back to Shin. "What happens if we already found someone, but they aren't here with us?" asked Youichi. "Then, you will still have to have that arranged marriage." said Shin. "I found someone before I left, but I'm not sure whether or not he came for me to bring me back." said Mikan. "Well, then, maybe you should try and look for him around the academy, I'm pretty sure he should be there considering that all us tenshis and fallen tenshis are alices and if you cannot find him then you will also have an arranged marriage." said Shin. Mikan and Youichi bowed their heads and replied to Shin. "Yes." they both said at the same time and the disk disappeared._

End of Flashbacks

She was so busy thinking that she didn't realize that she bumped into somebody until she fell on the ground. "Huh?" asked Mikan looking around. She saw Natsume on the ground, too. "Oh." said Mikan frowning and stood up and entered the classroom. She went to her seat and sat down. She stared out the window not noticing that Youichi was tugging on her skirt in order to get on her lap. Youichi started crying thinking that Mikan doesn't care about him anymore and he summoned his ghosts and demons. They disappeared and Mikan picked up Youichi causing him to stop crying. "Don't cry, You-chan. I'm sorry I ignored you. I was thinking too much about that disk last night." said Mikan. She sat Youichi on her lap and stroked his head. Mikan started to sing Youichi's favorite lullaby and Youichi fell asleep due to her singing his favorite lullaby. Class continued as if this never happened. "Okaa-sama." mumbled Youichi in his sleep. Hearing Youichi call for their mother made Mikan shed a tear. She held onto Youichi afraid that someone will take him away. "Youichi, please don't leave me." said Mikan. Mikan, with Youichi still in her arms, walked to the DA class and sat on her desk with her mask on. Natsume, with his mask on too, was sitting at Youichi's former seat.

"Class, there will be a time when Youichi and I will leave this place and we will need to pick a new teacher who will be in charge of the DA class since I, the teacher, will soon no longer be here. And so today, Youichi and I will will have a tournament of the students of this class and the one beats everyone will become the next teacher. Any objections?" asked Fallen Tenshi. "I will, also, leave the academy soon." said Kuro Neko. "Okay, good, then you and Youichi will not do the tournament." said Fallen Tenshi. The class was dismissed. Mikan took Youichi to his room later that night and went to her room to sleep. She had dreamed about her time and knew that it wasn't a dream, but it was her future telling alice that was only activated if she was sleeping.

In her dreams

_Fallen Tenshi and Silver Tenshi were in front of a portal with their masks on. Although, they were wearing masks, their tears were visible. "Silver Tenshi, please don't leave me." said Fallen Tenshi. "I must go. Or our future will be in grave danger. I must go now, Okaa-sama. I must get back to the future where I belong. I hope we'll meet each other soon." said Silver Tenshi. "Don't say that. We'll meet each other, but when that soon comes, you'll never leave me, right?" said Fallen Tenshi. Silver Tenshi shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I must go back to the past if that happens. I must go and I'm sorry, goodbye, Okaa-sama and I love you!!" said Silver Tenshi who was sucked into the portal which appeared to take him to the future. "I love you too!!" yelled Fallen Tenshi who was held back by someone. _

"_Why? Why aren't you letting me go with him?" asked Fallen Tenshi to the person behind her not knowing who it was. "Because if you were to leave now, then what would happen to our promise?" asked the person. "What promise?" asked Fallen Tenshi and turned around with her eyes wide open. _

End of her dreams

Mikan woke up wondering who it was that held her back. Mikan did her morning routine and took out her necklace. She stared at it for a while. It was a red alice stone and it was glowing too. "Why is it glowing whenever Natsume is around?" asked Mikan to herself. "Don't tell me." said Mikan and jumped outside her window and to somewhere even the author doesn't know yet.

Natsume was underneath the Sakura tree remembering the necklace that "MiRa" had given him. He had always wondered why that when he first entered the academy, when he first entered the classroom, when he first met Mikan, when he was first introduced to the DA class, and when he had his first mission, he had wondered why his necklace had always glowed whenever Mikan was around. He went to look for Mikan to answer his question. Not noticing, that when he stood up, he bumped into someone. They both fell on the ground. Natsume opened his eyes and saw Mikan on the ground rubbing her butt. Natsume stood up and Mikan stood up too. Mikan looked at Natsume. "Ah, just the person I was looking for." said Mikan and sat down underneath the Sakura tree. Natsume sat on the other side of the Sakura tree. Both took out their necklaces and found it glowing brighter than before. They both looked around seeing that no one was around, but the two of them. Mikan turned around so that she saw Natsume forgetting to put her necklace away. "Ne, Natsume are we the only one here?" asked Mikan. "Hn." said Natsume. "I'll take that as a yes." said Mikan.

Natsume spotted something shining so he turned to Mikan. His eyes and Mikan's eyes were wide open with shock, surprise, and maybe a hint of happiness and sadness too. "Natsume, a-are you r-really K-Kuro N-Neko?" asked Mikan still in shock. "Then are you Fallen Tenshi." said Natsume still in shock, but he doesn't show it. "A-answer me first." said Mikan. Natsume nodded his head slowly. "Now answer my question, are you Fallen Tenshi?" asked Natsume. Mikan nodded her head very slowly. "Of course, that's my alias." said Natsume. Mikan bowed her head. "Yes, that is your alias and Fallen Tenshi is also my alias. I guess anyone can have the same necklaces and with the same alice stone also." said Mikan standing up and ran to the classroom with tears falling down her face. _"It's impossible, he hates me. I know he does. I told him I was the goddess, and he's a demon, he has to hate me."_ thought Mikan.

* * *

Okay, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	4. Secret Revealed

**Differences**

Okay, I am really sorry that I haven't been updating lately, but I've been busy with my exams, my project, my homework, and other stuff. So enjoy. I'm adding a profile on Youichi because this Youichi isn't like the one in the anime/manga and I don't want to confuse anyone so I'm adding a profile of Youichi.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Secret Revealed

**Profile**

Name: Youichi "Sakura"

Age: 3

Alice: Water and Fire

Hair/Eyes: Short and raven/Brown like Mikan's eyes

Recap

**Natsume spotted something shining so he turned to Mikan. His eyes and Mikan's eyes were wide open with shock, surprise, and maybe a hint of happiness and sadness too. "Natsume, a-are you r-really K-Kuro N-Neko?" asked Mikan still in shock. "Then are you Fallen Tenshi." said Natsume still in shock, but he doesn't show it. "A-answer me first." said Mikan. Natsume nodded his head slowly. "Now answer my question, are you Fallen Tenshi?" asked Natsume. Mikan nodded her head very slowly. "Of course, that's my alias." said Natsume. Mikan bowed her head. "Yes, that is your alias and Fallen Tenshi is also my alias. I guess anyone can have the same necklaces and with the same alice stone also." said Mikan standing up and ran to the classroom with tears falling down her face. "_It's impossible, he hates me. I know he does. I told him I was the goddess, and he's a demon, he has to hate me."_thought Mikan.**

End of Recap

_"Why did I have to blurt that out?"_thought Natsume to himself. He looked up at the sky and said "MiRa. Where are you?"

Mikan was running to her room until she bumped into someone. She fell on the ground rubbing her bottom and looked up. She saw Youichi also on the ground, but he was crying. Mikan started panicking and she kneeled down to Youichi and held him in her arms. "Youichi, I'm sorry. Onee-chan didn't mean to hurt you. It's okay now, I'm here. I'm here." said Mikan soothing Youichi. "O-Onee-chan?" asked Youichi looking up at Mikan. "Yes?" asked Mikan smiling. "Why were you crying?" asked Youichi. "I'm not crying." said Mikan wiping her tears quickly. "Yes you are." said Youichi holding Mikan's face and put his hand on her hand to prove that she was crying. "Wha. I don't understand. Why am I crying?" asked Mikan to herself. "Onee-chan, did Natsume nii-san make you cry?" asked Youichi. "No, it isn't." said Mikan lying to Youichi. "You're lying. Onee-chan is a bad liar." said Youichi. "You're right Youichi. I am crying because of Natsume." said Mikan. "Because he wasn't who you were looking for? and because now we have an arranged marriage?" asked Youichi innocently. "Yes you are right." said Mikan. Youichi smiled innocently that it also made Mikan smile.

Mikan and Youichi stood up and they held each others hands. "Can we go to Central Town?" asked Youichi. Mikan smiled and nodded her head. "Let's go, Okaa-sama." said Youichi dragging Mikan towards the bus stop. "Hai hai." said Mikan playfully. The first thing they did when they got to Central Town was to go buy Howalons because both Youichi and Mikan wanted some. They both had fun not realizing that a pair of crimson red eyes were following them. Yes, these pair of crimson red eyes belonged to Natsume. He felt guilty for making Mikan cry and for making her run away. He watched as Mikan and Youichi played and laughed together. He saw them stand in front of a store that made necklaces out of alice stones.

He watched as Mikan and Youichi entered the store with their hands held together. Natsume watched inside as quick as he could and stood at an angle at where he can still see Mikan and Youichi somewhat. He listened to people talking about Mikan and Youichi.

"Awww! That's so cute. They look like mother and son." said a girl. "That is a mother and her son." said the girl's boyfriend. ""Uso!! (liar) She's so young!" said the girl. Her boyfriend shrugged his shoulders and they minded their business.

Mikan and Youichi smiled at each other after hearing that. Natsume wondered why Mikan and Youichi suddenly smiled because they were only 'siblings', but of course that was what they both said. He watched as Mikan was teaching Youichi how to make an alice stone. "Yay! Okaa-sama look look! I made my first alice stone!!" yelled Youichi proud of himself although it was a little alice stone. _"I thought it was 'Onee-sama' and not 'Okaa-sama'" _thought Natsume.

"Told you." said the girl's boyfriend. The girl pouted angrily. Her boyfriend chuckled and linked his hand with hers and walked out of the store.

Mikan kneeled to Youichi and held his hands closing her eyes. She opened them again and released her hands from Youichi. He opened his hands and smiled widely at Mikan. Mikan smiled back at Youichi and made her alice stone. Natsume paid close attention. He watched Mikan opened her hands and saw that her alice stone looked familiar. He took out his alice stone he received from MiRa and looked at it. He looked at Mikan's alice stone and his back and forth for a while. He came to a conclusion that Mikan must be the missing person he was looking for, but he isn't very sure of it. He watched Mikan give the clerk their alice stones. He came back out and Mikan paid him. Mikan held on to both the alice stones and put them in Youichi's hands. Mikan wrapped her hands around Youichi's closing them blocking any view of the alice stone necklaces.

He heard Mikan whisper something and so he leaned in closer to listen to her. "When one of us are nearby these alice stones will glow in reaction to one another. When it doesn't glow, then one or the other is far away, in another dimension, or in another realm." whispered Mikan. Natsume's eyes opened widely. "That's the same spell that MiRa and I used." said Natsume softly. He watched them exit the store and he exited the store also and decided to go back to his room. Later that night, he had done some researching on Mikan and saw that on her record were mostly blank. There was nothing under her past; it was unknown. There was nothing about her that was on there, but her name, alice(s), star rank, ability type, and occupation.

This made Natsume even more curious than he already was. He searched under Youichi's profile and it and the same data as Mikan's did. He started thinking about Mikan and his relationship with MiRa.

"They both made the same alice stone. And an orange alice stone is a very rare color for an alice stone to be. They both have the same alias; Fallen Tenshi. She told me that she gave me the alias Kuro Neko because it reminded her of someone she knew. They both have the same color hair, the same eye color, and the same frame. But Mikan is clumsy and MiRa isn't. Then again, Mikan isn't clumsy because if she were then she wouldn't be the Dangerous Ability Type teacher. I get the same feeling with Mikan like I did with MiRa. My alice stone always glow when I'm near or around her." said Natsume to himself trying to remember what else they had in common. Suddenly, an answer ran through his brain and caused his eyes to be wide open with shock. "Why didn't I realize it before. Mikan's name starts with 'Mi' and ends with 'Ra' for Sakura. I remember now, she said 'Kuro Neko, I want you to know that my real name is Mikan Sakura." said Natsume ending it slowly. He suddenly fell asleep.

The next day, Natsume woke up and went to class. He waited until Mikan got to the classroom with Youichi. "Mikan, or should I say, MiRa?" said Natsume. "MiRa?" asked the whole class. Mikan chuckled and Youichi smirked. "Very well, my Kuro Neko. You finally found out who I am." said Mikan. "Huh?! Aren't you Mikan?" asked Anna and Nonoko at the same time.

"You see, my real name is Mikan Sakura, but the name MiRa is my nickname that my friends would use. My alias is Fallen Tenshi because I am an angel, but I have broken some laws in Heaven and therefore I am banned and live down here as a Fallen Tenshi." said Mikan. "My real name is Youichi Hyuuga. I am from the future and I am the son of Mikan Sakura. My alias is Silver Tenshi because. Okaa-sama why is my alias Silver Tenshi?" asked Youichi innocently. "It's because your alice stone is silver and your favorite color is silver." said Mikan smiling. Youichi opened his mouth forming an 'o' while nodding his head.

"You are wrong. That isn't the reason why you left the Heavens." said a voice. Everyone turned to the voice and saw that it was Hotaru. Mikan smirked. "You are right, Purple Darkness. **sorry i don't have any other ideas**" said Mikan. "My real reasons for leaving the Heavens was to find my long lost Onii-sama who studies at this school and to find the one whom I will marry, but it cannot be a human." said Mikan. "And that's where I met Okaa-sama!" said Youichi enthusiastically. Mikan smiled at Youichi and held him in her arms. "Have you found your brother or that person." asked Kitsuneme. "No, I haven't found any of them yet." said Mikan shaking her head no. "But that still doesn't explain why your alias is Fallen Tenshi." said Koko. Mikan sighed. "It's because I am the goddess of the Heavens, but I have met some demons from the Underworld. It is forbidden to have any contact with someone not from your realm. And I have fallen in love with a demon. Even if he is here, he would hate me for lying to him." said Mikan sadly about to cry, but held it in.

"Well, I think you did find me. You just didn't notice that it was me the whole time." said a voice belonging to a person with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Ruka-pyon? My Onii-sama?" asked Mikan innocently. Ruka nodded his head slowly. "Ehh?! But I thought Onii-sama's name was 'Kura Sakura'. That's what Otou-sama said." said Mikan. Ruka sweat dropped while others fell down anime style. "Um, Mikan. 'Kura' is my name if you switch the 'k' and the 'r'." said Ruka. Mikan started thinking for a while. "Hm...Oh, I get it now." said Mikan brightly. "But how come your surname is Nogi?" asked Mikan. "Because I didn't want anyone to find me that easily. "Oh." said Mikan nodding her head slowly like an idiot. "But I still have to find that person." said Mikan sadly. Youichi patted Mikan's cheek with his hand. Mikan gazed down at him. He pointed to a certain someone with crimson red eyes and said "Otou-sama".

"EHH?!" yelled the students, except for Youichi. "Otou-sama." repeated Youichi and leaped into Natsume's arms. Natsume caught him, of course. "I'm not your father." said Natsume. "Yes, you are. I have your alice, your hair, and your surname, Hyuuga." said Youichi happily. "That's still no proof." said Natsume looking away. Mikan giggled. "It's true. Youichi take it out." said Mikan. Youichi took out an alice stone necklace that was half orange and half red. "It's Okaa-sama's and Otou-sama's alice stones. The red one belongs to Otou-sama and the orange one belongs to Okaa-sama." said Youichi and it started glowing as it did with Natsume's and Mikan's alice stones. Mikan took out her alice stone which was red and was glowing the same color that Youichi's alice stone was. Natsume took his alice stone and it, too, was glowing. "Hee hee." said Youichi smiling brightly. Mikan smiled also and walked towards Natsume. Youichi jumped back into Mikan's arms. Youichi hugged Mikan while she hugged him back. Natsume was dragged to Mikan because while Youichi jumped to Mikan, he dragged Natsume also. Natsume ended up hugging Mikan, too, awkwardly.

Natsume hugged her properly and suddenly they were far away from everyone else in their own world. Their background were sparkles and red roses. They were smiling and it made everyone back away.

Ruka chuckled bringing Natsume, Mikan, and Youichi back to reality. Natsume broke from Mikan blushing as she did too while Youichi was curious why they suddenly broke free so he grabbed Natsume's sleeve and brought him closer to himself and Mikan. The impact made Mikan and Natsume blush even redder. "Ahem." said Ruka. "Mikan. I think you just found that someone." added Ruka. Mikan had a shocked look on her face and looked at Natsume and then back to Ruka pointing at Natsume. "But he's a human!!" yelled Mikan. "Actually I also have a confession to make." said Natsume.

"My real name IS Natsume Hyuuga, and my alias is Kuro Neko. But I am from the Underworlds. To be more precised, I am Prince of the Underworld and now I am banned because I have had contact with someone from the Heavens and fell in love with her. I escaped the Underworld in hopes of finding her, but I still have yet to find her." said Natsume. Mikan's eye twitched and she sat Youichi on the desk giving him some earplugs which he gladly accepted and put them on.

"YOU'RE KURO NEKO?!" yelled Mikan. "Yes. Why?" asked Natsume calmly. "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT IT WAS YOUR ALIAS YESTERDAY?!" yelled Mikan. "I don't know, I thought you weren't who I was looking for. What's the use anyways?" asked Natsume. "If I knew it was you, I wouldn't have to worry about getting married to someone I don't even know." said Mikan scoffing. "Actually, Mikan, if you didn't find anyone, then you would have to marry me." said Ruka. "WHAT?!" yelled Mikan. "That's why I ran away. But now I found someone." said Ruka pulling Hotaru close to him.

"Do you have proof that you're her?" asked Natsume. Mikan nodded her head and snapped her fingers. A bright light emitted from her and surrounded her blinding everyone, except for Hotaru, Ruka, and Youichi who were prepared.

The light vanished and out came Mikan in a different attire. It was Mikan back before she left the Heavens. **in case you don't remember I'll explain to you what it was**

This time Mikan's hair had reached to her knees and was still brown. She still had the same 13 year old frame. She was wearing her white strapless dress that reached the ground. **you know like the same ones that brides were at their weddings. **Her posture became more of a goddess's posture should be. Her wings were on her back, though, they were black and looked larger than they normally were.

"Why are your wings bigger than before?" asked Natsume. Mikan's eyes started to darken. "Because I am now a Fallen Tenshi. I will have to carry the burdens of everyone around here. The one with the most burden is me." said Mikan. "Why?" asked Mochu. "Because people think I am useless and that I don't do anything useful every now and then and it hurts me to know that I am a burden to everyone. Not only am I the goddess, I am also the Angel of Burdens." said Mikan sadly. "And you. How can you be so sure that you are Kuro Neko?" asked Mikan. "Easy." said Natsume stepping forward and all of a sudden his attire appeared. **I'll explain Natsume's attire too if you forgot. **Natsume was taller and looked older than he was now. He had a cape that also reached the ground making him look like a vampire with his crimson red eyes. He had his bat wings, but they were a whole lot bigger than they normally were. He stared at his wings and showed a disgusted face. "And why are your wings bigger?" asked Mikan. "Because now I've become the Demon of Love. When they are more love coming, the wings get bigger." said Natsume. "Wouldn't that mean you'll be having bigger wings because you're married to Mikan in a way." said Tsubasa as he entered the room with Misaki and Narumi behind him. Natsume's eyes twitched before glaring at Tsubasa. If you look carefully in his eyes you can see fire. If looks could kill, Tsubasa would be on the ground screaming for water because Natsume is using his alice. Oh wait, it is happening. "AHHH!! WATER SOMEONE GET ME WATER!!" yelled Tsubasa running around the room. Youichi used his water alice on Tsubasa. Although, he can't hear, he isn't stupid to not know what's going on.

Tsubasa was about to pat Youichi on his head until Youichi glared at Tsubasa with the same scary look Natsume did. Natsume smiled softly and patted Youichi. Youichi smiled back joyfully and Mikan joined in too. They were in their own world again. "Ahem. You have 10 days left to leave this world, Mikan, Youichi. Make use of that time." said a voice that just came into the window. "Hai, Otou-sama." said Mikan hiding her eyes with her bangs. "Hai, Ojii-sama." said Youichi hiding behind Natsume and Mikan. "Good." said God. "Oh and don't forget to bring the Prince of the Underworld with you. You're getting married to him. It's been decided since before you were both born and Ruka bring your wife-to-be too." added God and left.

"Okaa-sama! Otou-sama! Isn't that great, you get to be together forever!" yelled Youichi. "No it doesn't it just means that I have to be separated from my baby!!" yelled Mikan crying waterfalls. "Okaa-sama! I'm only thwee years old!" said Youichi groaning. "So you're still a toddler then. And for some reason, you're becoming more like your father." said Mikan.

"It's your fault he's got your attitude." said Mikan pointing accusingly at Natsume. Everyone, but Youichi and Mikan, were sweat dropping and was thinking the same thing. _"Actually, he has YOUR personality."_thought everyone, but Mikan and Youichi. "Actually, he has your personality." said Natsume. "Oh." said Mikan laughing nervously. "Okay, the next 10 days there will be no classes at all because Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, Ruka, and Hotaru will leave in 10 days and I know everyone will want to celebrate also. Adieu." said Narumi and left. Everyone, but Hotaru and Natsume, started cheering because there was no class and because everyone can spend the next 10 days with Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, Ruka, and Hotaru.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I am soo sorry for the late update!! I haven't gotten any motivation lately. So please review.


	5. Trip To The Beach

**Differences**

Hey, I am finally on my break from school, but my dad wants me to go on this program for an hour before I can do anything else. I have just checked the reviews and it seems to be 9 reviews therefore, I will not update the next chapter until I get 20 reviews and the 20th person who reviewed will have the next chapter dedicated for them. If you think I'm being to mean and all, don't blame me, it's just that I haven't been getting enough motivation that I used to nowadays. Yes, I know the name of this story is the same as the name of Memories, but they will be slight changes. If you noticed, I changed the story title from "Differences" to "Destiny" since there weren't much differences and it sorta looks like the story is based on destiny so yea. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!!

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Trip to The Beach

Recap

**Tsubasa was about to pat Youichi on his head until Youichi glared at Tsubasa with the same scary look Natsume did. Natsume smiled softly and patted Youichi. Youichi smiled back joyfully and Mikan joined in too. They were in their own world again. "Ahem. You have 10 days left to leave this world, Mikan, Youichi. Make use of that time." said a voice that just came into the window. "Hai, Otou-sama." said Mikan hiding her eyes with her bangs. "Hai, Ojii-sama." said Youichi hiding behind Natsume and Mikan. "Good." said God. "Oh and don't forget to bring the Prince of the Underworld with you. You're getting married to him. It's been decided since before you were both born and Ruka bring your wife-to-be too." added God and left.**

**"Okaa-sama! Otou-sama! Isn't that great, you get to be together forever!" yelled Youichi. "No it doesn't it just means that I have to be separated from my baby!!" yelled Mikan crying waterfalls. "Okaa-sama! I'm only thwee years old!" said Youichi groaning. "So you're still a toddler then. And for some reason, you're becoming more like your father." said Mikan.**

**"It's your fault he's got your attitude." said Mikan pointing accusingly at Natsume. Everyone, but Youichi and Mikan, were sweat dropping and was thinking the same thing. _"Actually, he has YOUR personality."_thought everyone, but Mikan and Youichi. "Actually, he has your personality." said Natsume. "Oh." said Mikan laughing nervously. "Okay, the next 10 days there will be no classes at all because Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, Ruka, and Hotaru will leave in 10 days and I know everyone will want to celebrate also. Adieu." said Narumi and left. Everyone, but Hotaru and Natsume, started cheering because there was no class and because everyone can spend the next 10 days with Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, Ruka, and Hotaru.**

End of Recap

The next day, Narumi announced that they will be taking a trip to the beach for three days since Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, Ruka, and Hotaru would be leaving in ten days to the Heavens. Everyone ran to their rooms to pack their clothes and of course their swim suits. Of course, Mikan and Natsume also packed Youichi along, not literally. They all had an hour to pack until the bus would leave. All the students were already at the bus waiting for Narumi.

The door to the bus opened and there on the driver's seat revealed...NARUMI!! "Narumi-sensei!!" yelled the students, but Hotaru, Natsume, and Youichi. Narumi smiled and waved. "I'm just kidding, we're waiting for the bus driver to arrive. It turns out that they were waiting for the bus driver rather than waiting for Narumi. An hour had passed by and they finally saw someone coming. Everyone, but Hotaru, Natsume, and Youichi, were smiling happily and there were sparkles on their backgrounds, but as the person came into view closer, one by one, the faces had shown depression and their backgrounds had blue lines. It turns out that their driver was the sub. They then all had the same thought, _"No wonder, wherever Narumi goes, the sub follows. Just like a little duckling and its mother."_

"I'm sorry I'm late!!" yelled the sub. "No, you're just on time." said Narumi smiling. The sub smiled and sparkles appeared in his background. "Now drive." said Narumi still smiling. The sub's background shattered and blue lines were shown while his body was white and his soul was half way out his body. There was a leaf blowing by while the students climbed into the bus. "Um, hurry up and get in here and drive." called Narumi. The sub's soul came back into his body and he climbed into the bus and onto the driver's seat crying waterfalls. Narumi had arranged the seating and even put their names on the seat they were to sit on. If you ask the students, they all say that Narumi was playing match maker.

Natsume, Youichi, and Mikan were sitting together with Youichi between Mikan and Natsume while Mikan was sitting by the window. Hotaru and Ruka sat next to each other, but Hotaru made Ruka sit on the side away from the window since she wanted to sit next to the window, but Ruka wanted to also, but she blackmailed him. "I don't understand why you even love her." said Natsume to Ruka since their seats were just across from each other. Ruka laughed nervously. Anna, Koko, Nonoko, and Yuu were sitting on the back seat with Anna and Nonoko sitting between Koko and Yuu. Koko was sitting next to the left window while Yuu was sitting next to the right window. **Like when you first enter the bus and you see Koko on the left side and Yuu on the right side. **Anna sat next to Koko while Nonoko was sitting next to Yuu. Mochu and Sumire were forced to sit next to each other even though they don't like it. Their choice was to either sit by themselves or sit with each other. Sumire vow to always dedicate her whole life to Natsume until she found out that Natsume was married and so she decided to sit with Mochu because she would be lonely, but she took the seat next to the window away from Mochu.

"Class, we will arrive there in an hour, so please make yourselves comfortable, but don't do anything rational or we will get killed by you and come after you in the afterlife." said Narumi smiling which scared the hell out of everyone, including Natsume, Hotaru, and Youichi. Mikan was looking out the window with her hands in her lap while Natsume had his manga on his face and his arms were crossed. Youichi was annoyed because Mikan and Natsume weren't talking with each other like he hoped so he grabbed her hand and Natsume's arms and put them on his lap causing them to jerk from the movement of their hand without knowing. They followed the trail of where their hands led to and found another hand. They looked up the hand and found each other looking into their eyes lost in their gaze not knowing that Youichi was happy that he linked their hands. Natsume and Mikan looked down at their hands and blushed turning the other way. Youichi started crying thinking that maybe they don't like each other unaware of the blush that was evident on their face. The two of them started panicking not knowing what to do, but did the first thing that came to mind. Of course, this ruined their reputation, but they didn't care.

Mikan and Natsume got closer together, his arm around her waist and her hands on his chest and little Youichi on their lap. "You-chan, look. We're together. We're happy together." said Mikan forcing a smile as Natsume did also. Hotaru was filming the whole thing. She knew that deep inside they both loved the moment that they were having right now. Youichi didn't know that they were actually just acting, so he just did what kids would normally do, smile happily. Youichi yawned and fell asleep. Mikan smiled while Natsume smiled his rare smiles. They both looked at each other and all of a sudden, the three of them were in their own world again with sparkles and red roses as their backgrounds. Since the ride was taking a while Mikan fell asleep on Natsume's shoulders while he was reading his manga. He looked at her out at the corner of his eyes and smiled.

He set his manga aside and put his head on hers and also fell asleep. Hotaru had been taping them this whole time. "Um. Hotaru?" asked Ruka blushing for some apparent reason. "What?" said Hotaru bluntly. "Um. You're on me?" said Ruka in a questioning way for he is scared of what Hotaru would say. Hotaru looked at their position, put her camera away, got off, and looked out the window. You see, when Hotaru saw the moment with Mikan, Natsume, and Youichi she just had to tape it for their fan clubs, but by doing so, she had to sit on Ruka's lap since he was the one sitting closer to them and hadn't noticed of their position the whole time. Ruka thought that she was angry at him, but he didn't know that she was blushing and was trying as hard as she could to hide it.

All of a sudden, there was a sudden bump along the ride causing everyone, but Mikan, Natsume, and Youichi to fall forward. Before Mikan fell asleep, she held onto Youichi, and before Natsume fell asleep, he kept a firm grip around the two of them. Mikan and Youichi woke up rubbing their eyes. "What happened?" they asked at the same time to Natsume. Natsume, who woke up because he was trained, was a light sleeper, woke up immediately due to the sudden bump. "Just go back to sleep. I won't let you get hurt." said Natsume, whispering the last part. "What did you say?" asked Mikan. "Nothing. Just go back to sleep." said Natsume and with that Mikan and Youichi fell back asleep as it did with Natsume after he made sure that they were sleeping.

Since Anna and Nonoko were sitting in the back and had nothing to hold or grab onto they just fell off the seat waiting for the impact, but they heard, "Watch out!!" It was said in two voices. They opened their eyes and found Yuu and Koko underneath them. When Yuu and Koko saw them fall forward, they did the first thing they would do, since Yuu and Koko loves Nonoko and Anna, they caught them and pulled them back onto the seat, but they ended up in an awkward position. They soon realized their position and struggled to free themselves from each other. It took them at least 5 minutes to untangle each other since deep inside they all loved it, but was too embarrassed to show it.

Hotaru was about to hit her head on the window until Ruka held her back by her waist. "Let go of me." said Hotaru coldly. Ruka lets go of Hotaru slowly, hesitating, but decides to hold on to her and look the other way. Hotaru, annoyed by this, used her horse hoof on him, leaving a hoof mark on his face, and yet, he still holds onto her. She sighs knowing that nothing would keep him from letting go so she just left it as that.

Sumire fell forward and Mochu caught her. He pulled her back up and ended getting close to being deaf. "God, are you trying to make me deaf woman?!" yelled Mochu. "You pulled on me!" yelled Sumire. "What? You want to get your face ruined?" asked Mochu. Sumire was quiet for a while and the trip continued.

When they got there, Narumi announced that he already arranged the cabins and who would be in each one and it just so happens that he played matchmaker again. He put Mikan and Natsume in one cabin along with Youichi, Ruka and Hotaru, Yuu and Nonoko, and Koko and Anna. They all got changed and went to sleep for the time they arrived it was already very late at night.

**Day 1 At The Beach**

Everyone, but Natsume, Mikan, and Youichi, were playing volleyball. Well, Hotaru wasn't really playing, she just used one of her inventions to play for her. Youichi and Mikan were swimming on the shores of the beach since Youichi wasn't allowed to go deeper or he would just drown while Natsume was surfing on the waves. "Okaa-sama?" asked Youichi. "Yes." said Mikan. "Can I go surfing with Otou-sama?" asked Youichi. "Sure." said Mikan and gave Youichi over to Natsume. While they were surfing, Mikan swims underneath water, exploring the depths of the ocean. When she was done exploring, she swam back up only to find Youichi crying because he had thought that she left him. "I'm sorry." said Mikan calming Youichi down and he later fell asleep, so Mikan and Natsume took him back into the cabin.

**Day 2 At The Beach**

The next day, everyone was out at the beach again. Mikan had given Natsume, Youichi, and herself a blue pill. Natsume and Youichi raised their eyebrow in question. "Eat it. I'll tell you later." said Mikan. They all popped it into their mouths. Mikan dragged them into the water and Natsume held his breath fearing for his life. He then started breathing normal as he had done on land. "You see, that pill allows you to breathe normal as you do on land." said Mikan smiling. She held onto Youichi's hand and Youichi held Natsume's hand with his free hand. The three of them went exploring underwater not knowing that everyone on land were worried about their absence, but Hotaru knew where they were at.

**Day 3, Last Day, At The Beach**

Because it was their last day at the beach, they decided to have a party on the coasts of the beach. There were firecrackers, food, anything, you name it. Everyone had fun, they made jokes, made fun of it each other, everyone said that this was going to be their most treasured memories. They all decided to sleep in the biggest cabin, which happens to belong to Hotaru and Ruka. They allowed Mikan, Natsume, and Youichi to sleep on the bed since Youichi was only used to sleeping on the bed.

The next day, everyone said their goodbyes to the beach and went back to the academy.

* * *

I'm finally done with this chapter. I'm thinking that I will make the next 2 chapters or the next chapter last, so be prepared. Please review.


	6. The Last Remaining Days

**Destiny**

Okay, not much to say, but I'm having my break next month, so this week is my last week, and I'm having a lot of ideas popping into my head this last week so I'm pretty much going to be busy making new stories.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents

* * *

**Chapter 6:** The Last Remaining Days

Recap

**Because it was their last day at the beach, they decided to have a party on the coasts of the beach. There were firecrackers, food, anything, you name it. Everyone had fun, they made jokes, made fun of it each other, everyone said that this was going to be their most treasured memories. They all decided to sleep in the biggest cabin, which happens to belong to Hotaru and Ruka. They allowed Mikan, Natsume, and Youichi to sleep on the bed since Youichi was only used to sleeping on the bed.**

**The next day, everyone said their goodbyes to the beach and went back to the academy.**

End of Recap

There are six days left until Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, Ruka, and Hotaru goes back into the Heavens. Narumi decided that in the sixth day that there will be a last dance so that Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, Ruka, and Hotaru would remember them. Mikan has found a new teacher for the Dangerous Ability Class and that is Nobara Ibaragi. **In this story, she is younger than Mikan and the others instead of older than them. **Mikan knew that Nobara would make a perfect teacher for the class as they both were close before Mikan was down on earth. The truth was that Nobara is also a fallen Tenshi and she was down on earth before Mikan was and both were best friends. The first day would be of the whole class going to Central Town so Mikan and the others can always remember Central Town, and to get clothing for the Last Dance. The second day, the class would play a game of dodge ball **just like back in the earlier episodes, I forgot which, but when the class played dodge ball. **The third day, the class would plan a surprise farewell party without Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, Ruka, and Hotaru knowing. On the fourth day, they all had a sleepover in Mikan's room since it was the biggest and could fit about fifty people inside. On the fifth day, there was no class so they decided to stay with Mikan and the others under the Sakura tree playing around with their alices and other stuff. And the last, sixth, day was obviously the Last Dance.

**Day 1/6 Until Farewell**

Everyone was in the classroom waiting for Narumi to arrive. They were all quiet even Mikan was quiet which was unusual. The door to the classroom suddenly open and everyone, but Hotaru and Natsume, sat up thinking that it was Narumi, but when they saw that it was only Youichi they relaxed. Youichi was walking towards Mikan and Natsume, but a certain someone was blocking Youichi's path. He looked up and saw Sumire and glared at her knowing that Natsume called her a hag and that she was always mean to his mother and so he learned that he should also not be kind to her. "Come here to your mother, You-chan." said Sumire. "You're not my mother. You heard Okaa-sama and Otou-sama. They're my real parents. Don't you dare steal Otou-sama from Okaa-sama." said Youichi and walked past her. He was about to reach to Mikan until he was suddenly lifted above the ground. "I don't care if that bitch is your mother. She doesn't deserve a child like you." said Sumire emphasizing bitch. Youichi turned his head and glared at her, but that didn't move her at all. "What? It's true." said Sumire. Youichi's eyes started swelling with tears since he couldn't do anything. When Mikan and Natsume saw what Sumire had done to Youichi, they went crazy. I mean, who would do that to a child? Calling his mother a bitch right in front of his face.

Mikan tackled Sumire and caught Youichi before he fell on the ground. Natsume set Sumire's hair causing her to run around the room yelling for water. Mikan nullified the fire and gave Natsume a I'll-do-this-my-way face. He agreed to let her do so. "I knew you wouldn't let him do that." said Sumire sighing in relief. Mikan covered Youichi's ears with her hands and at that moment he knew that Mikan was going to say something mean to Sumire so he looked at her smiling and she also smiled back at him.

"Permy, I'm not the one who doesn't deserve to be his mother you are. In fact, you don't deserve to be anyone's mother seeing as the fact that you just cussed in front of a child who isn't allowed because that will make that child cuss back at you when they become the age of 5** I don't know if it's true or not since it happened to my friend so yea**. Now get lost or you'll be dead on the count of 5." said Mikan with a black hole behind her ready to suck Sumire in and Natsume with a fireball in his hand. And Youichi, well, he's happily enjoying the fact that Sumire is getting tortured. Mikan opened her mouth ready to start counting off, but before she was even able to start, Sumire ran away like a chicken.

Mikan, Natsume, and Youichi sat back down with Mikan between Natsume's legs and Youichi in her arms. They looked like newly weds. Oh, wait, they are a couple of course and in the future they are married. Narumi finally arrived in class, carrying a box of books and tripped over his own feet and straight onto the ground causing some students to laugh at poor Narumi including Natsume and Hotaru were snickering. Narumi got back up and left his books on the ground. "On the last day that Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, Ruka, and Hotaru will leave, there will be a last dance. So if you are not going to Central Town to find something to wear for the dance, then you would have to spend the rest of the day with me-" Narumi got cut off because as soon as the class heard that they would be staying the rest of the day with Narumi, they all got freaked out and ran out the room or jump out the window.

Everyone was at Central Town shopping for the Last Dance. Everyone split up in couples because your partner in the dance has to be wearing the same color you are.

**Time Skip (You'll find out what they are wearing at the last dance)**

Everyone were done shopping and went back to their rooms and slept.

**Day 2/6 Until Farewell**

The second day, the class decided to play dodge ball as they had done back in their childhood years. This time it was a game of the girls against their boyfriends. Hotaru told all the girl that if they win it means that the guys do not want to hurt their girl and that they truly love them, but if the guys win, Hotaru came to a conclusion that they guys only care of winning instead of their girls.

It turns out that the girls won every single round as the guys truly didn't want to hurt their girls.

**Day 3/6 Until Farewell**

Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, Ruka, and Hotaru were told not to come to class that day until afternoon classes were over. They didn't even bother going to class as they were all still tired from the game of dodgeball and decided to sleep in. Later that day, after afternoon classes were over, the five of them went to the classroom not knowing that something was about to happen. They walked into classroom and all of a sudden confetti were everywhere. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" yelled a random person in class. "It's not a birthday party." said Anna to Koko. Koko was laughing nervously. "Anyways, we decided to have a surprise farewell party for you since you're all going to leave in three days." said Nonoko pulling each and every one of them inside. The five of them were surprised all right. Too surprised. They were so surprised that when Koko and Kitsuneme threw sticky balls at them, they didn't even get mad and so they asked Nonoko for some antidote until the five of them wake up and find themselves all sticky and getting ready to murder Koko and Kitsuneme.

Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, Ruka, and Hotaru recovered from their shock, and just as Koko and Kitsuneme had predicted, they were going to die because Mikan and the others glared at them. "W-what?" stuttered Koko and Kitsuneme at the same time. "You threw." said Mikan. "Sticky." said Natsume. "Balls." said Youichi. "At." said Ruka. "Us." said Hotaru finishing the sentence. Koko and Kitsuneme gulped loudly and took a step back as the other five took a step forward. The suddenly had an evil grin on their faces. _"We're both gonna die!!"_were the thoughts of Koko and Kitsuneme. Mikan and the others took another step forward and they all, excluding Hotaru and Natsume, clomped Koko and Kitsuneme into a tight bear hug. "Let's party!!" yelled Mikan cheerfully and everyone else agreed.

**Day 4/6 Until Farewell**

There was gonna be a sleepover, decided by the girls, in the biggest room which just so happens to belong to Mikan. Mikan agreed, and when the guys heard of the news, they decided to join the sleepover too. "No guys allowed." said Anna. "Then, does that mean you hate me?" asked Koko pretending to weep thinking that Anna might reconsider. "F-fine, you guys can come too." said Anna looking the other way. Koko suddenly brightened and cheered. "Hey guys, we can go to the sleepover with the girls!!" yelled Koko to the guys. The guys cheered while the girls pouted angrily. Some decided to even kill their boyfriends like Anna through food poisoning and Sumire through her claws from her alice. Later that night, they had a fun time at the sleepover and some were even drunk which scared Youichi, but Mikan had kept a barrier around to keep him safe from her friends that were partying.

**Day 5/6 Until Farewell**

Today was the second to last day until Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, Ruka, and Hotaru had to leave. There was no class so the rest of the class had decided to hang around with them. The class split up and decided to search for the five. Yuu and Nonoko had found them underneath the Sakura tree which made the others think that they were dumb enough not to remember the Sakura tree was where they were always at. Some started playing with their alices because they were bored while others just slept. Anna just started making gingerbread cookies and they started moving, Nonoko made chemicals and they started exploding which scared her and made her throw it at Yuu which made him cry anime waterfalls while exhaling a puff of smoke and crawled away from Nonoko, but everywhere he crawled, she always threw her chemicals there.

**Day 6/6 Until Farewell**

It was finally the last day that Mikan and the others were leaving and it was the day that the Last Dance was held. Everyone went wild with the thought of the Last Dance and the thought the Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, Ruka, and Hotaru were leaving. The girls went in their own rooms while the guys went into another.

Everyone were in their outfits and were waiting for Narumi to get onto the stage, but nobody noticed that a certain someone or some two were missing.

Mikan was in a red strapless gown that reached to the bottom of the floor and she wore red ballet flats. Her hair was down with curls on the bottom. Natsume was wearing his casual clothes with the same color Mikan was in, red. Youichi was in a cute light red shirt and red shorts with bunny ears on his head. He was so adorable that every girl went wild and chased him around the whole school. Hotaru was in a light purple sleeveless gown that also reached to the floor as Ruka in the same color.

Narumi finally appeared on the stage with a microphone in his hand. "Hello, minna, we have guests here on the stage singing for our Last Dance, Mikan Sakura and Youichi Hyuuga." said Narumi and with that everyone realized that Mikan and Youichi weren't with them. Mikan and Youichi suddenly appeared on stage with Youichi in her arms. "Minna, this song is for us!!" yelled Mikan and Youichi.

(**Bold is Mikan**, _Italics is Youichi_, **_Bold Italics are Mikan and Youichi_**, Underlined is chorus.)

**Mikan:  
You're gonna be a shining star, with fancy clothes, and fancy car-ars.  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far.  
Cause everyone knows, just who you are-are.  
So live your life, _ay ay ay._  
You Steady Chasin that paper.  
Just live your life** (Oh! ), **ay ay ay.  
Ain't got no time for no haters  
Just live your life (Ay! ), ay ay ay.  
No telling where it'll take ya.  
Just live your life** (Oh! ), **ay ay ay.  
Cause I'm a paper chaser.  
Just living my life** (ay), **my life** (oh), **my life** (ay), **my life** (oh)  
**Just living my life** (ay), **my life** (oh), **my life **(ay), **my life** (oh)  
**Just living my life  
**

_Youichi:_  
_Never mind what haters say, ignore them 'til they fade away.  
Amazing they ungrateful after all the game I gave away.  
Safe to say I paved the way, for you cats to get paid today.  
You still be wasting days away now had I never saved the day.  
Consider them my protégé, homage I think they should pay.  
Instead of being gracious, they violate in a major way.  
I never been a hater still I love them, in a crazy way.  
Some say they so yay and no they couldn't get work on Labor day.  
It aint that they black or white, their hands a area the shade of grey.  
I'm West side anyway, even if I left the day it stayed away.  
Some move away to make a way not move away cause they afraid.  
I'll go back to the hood and all you ever did was take away.  
I pray for patience but they make me want to melt they face away.  
Like I once made them scream, now I could make them plead their case away.  
Been thuggin' all my life, can't say I don't deserve to take a break.  
You'd rather see me catch a case, and watch my future fade away.  
_  
**Mikan:  
You're gonna be a shining star, with fancy clothes, and fancy car-ars.  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far.  
Cause everyone knows, just who you are-are.  
So live your life, _ay ay ay._  
You Steady Chasin that paper.  
Just live your life** (Oh! ), **ay ay ay.  
Ain't got no time for no haters  
Just live your life (Ay! ), ay ay ay.  
No telling where it'll take ya.  
Just live your life** (Oh! ), **ay ay ay.  
Cause I'm a paper chaser.  
Just living my life** (ay), **my life** (oh), **my life** (ay), **my life** (oh)  
**Just living my life** (ay), **my life** (oh), **my life **(ay), **my life** (oh)  
**Just living my life**

_Youichi:_  
_I'm the opposite of moderate, immaculately polished with the spirit of a hustler and the swagger of a college kid.  
Allergic to the counterfeit, impartial to the politics.  
Articulate but still would grab a nigga by the collar quick.  
Whoever havin problems, with they record sale just holla TIP.  
If that don't work and all else fails, then turn around and follow TIP.  
I got love for the game but ay I'm not in love with all of it.  
I do without the fame and the rappers nowadays are comedy.  
The hootin' and the hollerin', back and forth with the arguing.  
Where you from, who you know, what you make and what kind of car you in.  
Seems as though you lost sight of what's important with the positive.  
And checks until your bank account, and you're about poverted.  
Your values is a disarrayed, prioritizing horribly.  
Unhappy with the riches cause you miss-poor morally.  
Ignoring all prior advice and fore warning.  
And we mighty full of ourselves all of a sudden aren't we?_

**Mikan:**  
**You're gonna be a shining star, with fancy clothes, and fancy car-ars.  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far.  
Cause everyone knows, just who you are-are.  
So live your life,** **_ay ay ay.  
_Instead of chasing that paper.  
Just live your life** (Oh! ), **ay ay ay.  
You got no time for no haters  
Just live your life** (Oh! ), **ay ay ay.  
No telling where it'll take ya.  
Just live your life** (Oh! ), **ay ay ay.  
Cause I'm a paper chaser.  
Just living my life **(ay), **my life** (oh), **my life** (ay), **my life** (oh)  
**Just living my life** (ay), **my life** (oh),** my life** (ay),** my life **(oh)

_**Mikan and Youichi:  
Now everybody watchin what I do  
Come walk in my shoes  
And see the way that I'm livin if you really want to  
I got my mind on my money and I'm not goin nowhere  
So keep on gettin yo paper(ah ah)  
And keep on climbin  
Look in the mirror  
And keep on shinin  
Til the game end  
Til the clock stop  
We gon' post up on the top spot  
Livin' the life, the life**_

_**In the brand new city  
Got my whole team with me  
Livin my life, my life  
I do it how I wanna do  
I'm livin' my life, my life  
I will never loose 'em  
Livin my life, my life  
And I'm not stoppin**_

_**So live your life.**_

The song ended and Mikan and Youichi left the stage and was bombarded by their friends who ran backstage to see them. After the hug was ended, Mikan and Youichi had wondered where Natsume was and Hotaru wondered where Ruka was also. Suddenly, they all heard Narumi talking and all thought that there shouldn't be anymore singing, but they were wrong. "Hello, everyone, there are two guests here. Let's welcome the first one, Ruka Nogi!!" yelled Narumi and went backstage only to meet with Hotaru's baka cannon.

(**Bold **is Ruka, _Italics_ is chorus)

**Ruka:**  
**I could've found a better way  
You know i never should have stayed  
I could've done the things i believed were wrong  
Now you're saying that its late  
It doesnt matter what i say  
You know you're just another one of my mistakes  
**  
_Chorus:_  
_You are so beautiful, You are the kind of girl  
that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love  
Beautiful, you are the kinda girl, that has the chemicals  
That makes me fall in love  
_  
**Ruka:**  
**So now i'm feeling like a slave  
I'm locked away inside this grave  
And i'm hoping for a way i can be saved  
You know that there will come a day  
when i just have to say, you're just another one of my mistakes  
**  
_Chorus:_  
_You are so beautiful, You are the kind of girl  
that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love  
Beautiful, you are the kinda girl, that has the chemicals  
That makes me fall in love  
Fall in love  
_  
**Ruka:**  
**You know i felt a strong regret  
You lied about, You lied about  
You lie to me, lie to me  
**  
**You are so beautiful, You are the kind of girl  
that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love  
Difficult, so very difficult  
You are the kinda girl, that makes me fall in love, fall in love**

Ruka suddenly smiles kindly making his fan girls squeal with delight, but what Ruka said made them cry in anger, jealousy, and grief. "I would like everyone to know that this song was dedicated to Hotaru Imai, my fiancee." said Ruka looking behind at Hotaru only to find her rolling her eyes with a smile evident on her face stoic face. Ruka left the stage and was greeted by his friends, specifically, the guys and Hotaru. The guys playfully hit Ruka while Koko and Kitsuneme were sneering at him and Hotaru just standing in front of Ruka eating crab roe which just made everyone sweat drop. "Um, honey? What are you doing?" asked Ruka. "What does it look like I'm doing?" asked Hotaru. "Eating?" said Ruka. "Exactly. Now that you know, don't ask anymore." said Hotaru. "Actually, I'm wondering why you're suddenly eating and not with me." said Ruka. Hotaru shrugged her shoulders and when she noticed that when she finished her crab roe, she threw it behind her head not caring where it went or who or what it hit and it just so happened to be Hayate, and took another crab roe out. "Okaa-sama, where's Otou-sama?" asked Youichi. "Actually, I'm not sure either." said Mikan. Ruka suddenly flinched. Nobody saw him flinch, but, too bad for him, Hotaru saw him flinch. Narumi came back onto the stage. "Okay, that was Ruka and now the last guest, Natsume Hyuuga!!" yelled Narumi and with that Mikan's eyes gradually widened. Narumi left the stage only to be greeted by Mikan's glare and started to run for his life seeing Mikan so angry.

(**Bold **is Natsume, _Italics_ is chorus, **_Bold Italics _**is Natsume and chorus)  
****

Natsume:  
When I see you  
I run out of words to say (oh oh)  
I wouldn't leave you  
'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (oh oh)

**I see the guys tryna' holla  
Girl I don't wanna bother you  
'Cause you're independent and you got my attention  
Can I be your baby father  
Girl I just wanna show you  
That I love what you are doin' hun**

**I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you**

**You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
**_  
Chorus:  
You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
_**_  
Natsume and chorus:  
Like the clouds you  
Drift me away, far away (yeah)  
And like the sun you  
Brighten my day, you brighten my day (yeah)  
I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie  
_  
Natsume:  
I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you**

**You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful**

_Chorus:  
You're so beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful  
_  
**_Natsume and chorus:_**  
_**Kardinal told you  
Whether the sky blue or yellow  
This fella ain't that mellow  
If it ain't about you (you)  
Hourglass shape make the place go (ooohhh)  
Waistline makes my soldier salute  
I'm ma brute (brute)  
High from your high heel game  
High heels push up ya ass last name  
And you livin' in the fast lane  
Eyes like an angel (goddess)  
Watch my yellin' as she undress  
Spotless (otless) bad to the bone  
Make me wanna go put me in the triple X zone (zone)  
Lames don't know how to talk to you  
So let me walk with you, hold my hand  
I'm ma spend them grands, but after you undress  
Not like a hooker, but more like a princess  
Queen, empress, president  
Pull any way ya got my love  
'Cause your beautiful (okay??)**_

**Natsume:  
I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you (ohh yeah)  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you**

**You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful (so beautiful)  
So damn beautiful (so beautiful)**

_Chorus:  
You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful_

**Natsume:  
Where'd you come from you're outta this world  
To me (ohh ohh)  
You're a symbol of what every beautiful woman should be (oooh wee)(ohh ohh)**

**_Natsume and chorus:  
I never wanna see you cry cry cry (don't cry)  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie (oh yeah)  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry (ohhhh)  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie (lieee)  
_  
Natsume:  
I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you (ooh yeah)  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you**

**You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
You're so beautiful**

Natsume gave the crowd one of his rare smiles which made his fan girls squeal in delight and Mikan growl in anger and jealousy. Natsume was about to open his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately and pointed upward. Everyone, but Natsume and Ruka looked up. While everyone, but Natsume and Ruka, were busy looking up, Ruka had somehow managed to carry Mikan to the stage. They found an air blimp flying by with flashing words on it, made by alice. In big letters were, 'This song was dedicated to my future wife, Mikan Sakura. Mikan look down.' Mikan blinked her eyes two times before looking down only to find Natsume down on one knee with a ruby ring in his hands. Mikan, once again, blinked her eyes twice and pinched her cheek to check whether or not if she was imagining things and she wasn't. "Mikan Sakura, marry me?" asked Natsume with his rare smile. "No." said Mikan. Everyone was speechless and jaws drop until they touched the ground, including Hotaru's, Natsume's, and Youichi's. They couldn't believe what they all just heard!! Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga's future wife, had just rejected his proposal. Mikan began to smile widely and jumped into Natsume's arms which caught him off guard and both fell on the ground in an awkward position with Natsume underneath and Mikan on top. "Aho!! Why propose to me when you're already my fiancee?!" yelled Mikan. Everyone blinked once and cheered while Natsume shrugged his shoulders and slipped the ruby ring on Mikan's ring finger.

Mikan held her hand up watching the ruby shine. She thought she had seen something, and looked closely at it. She gasped and turned to Natsume only to find him smirking. "You're slow." said Natsume. Mikan fumed angrily, stood up, stomped her feet, and walked away towards her friends. Natsume started counting from 5 in his thoughts. _"5...4...3...2...1."_thought Natsume and Mikan came running back giving Natsume a BIG bear hug. "Thank you so much, Natsume!! I love you!!" yelled Mikan. "I know you do. You're supposed to, in order to be this devil's wife." sneered Natsume. Mikan giggled and smiled at Natsume.

Later that day, it was time for Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, and Youichi to leave to the Heavens to talk about Ruka's and Hotaru's wedding and Mikan's and Natsume's wedding.

The five of them walked towards the Northern Woods with their class behind them. All of a sudden, a flight of stairs suddenly appeared and pure white feathers were falling from the sky and landed in each of their classmates' hands. After they passed a certain tree, their attire changed into their Godly attire. Mikan in her pure white strapless gown and her tainted black wings. Natsume in his cape and huge black wings. Youichi in his light blue shirt and light blue shorts and bunny ears. Ruka in his red cape and his left wing was tainted black while the right wing was pure white. Hotaru in her lavender dress that also reached the ground and her small bat wings. Everyone was crying and bid their farewells to Mikan and the others. After Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, Ruka, and Hotaru walked on the staircase towards the Heavens, everyone forgot about them. They even wondered why they were crying and why they were even in the woods for. They all didn't realize that the feathers in their hands were now ashes. Their memories of Mikan and the others were collected into the feathers and were replaced by new ones. Because the feathers were in ashes, their memories were also gone.

The wind was blowing out words, but no one heard it. The only ones who heard it were the trees. "Good-bye, Minna." were the words that the Gods had cried out to them by the winds.

* * *

I'm done with this chapter! And wow, this chapter is my longest in this story. Please review. The song used are "Live your life" by Ti ft Rhianna, "You are so beautiful" by Escape the Fate, and "Beautiful" by Akon.


	7. Promise

**Destiny**

Okay, so I know that I haven't been updating lately...scratch that...I haven't updated in YEARS! Dx I'm very sorry for taking a long time to update, but I'm back now. I don't know how long I'll be back for though o: Well, please enjoy the first chapter that's been updated in a LONG time.

_Italics - thoughts_

**Bold - Authoress speaking**

Expect OOCness at all times

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice in any way possible; however, I do own this plot.

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Promise

Recap

**The five of them walked towards the Northern Woods with their class behind them. All of a sudden, a flight of stairs suddenly appeared and pure white feathers were falling from the sky and landed in each of their classmates' hands. After they passed a certain tree, their attire changed into their Godly attire. Mikan in her pure white strapless gown and her tainted black wings. Natsume in his cape and huge black wings. Youichi in his light blue shirt and light blue shorts and bunny ears. Ruka in his red cape and his left wing was tainted black while the right wing was pure white. Hotaru in her lavender dress that also reached the ground and her small bat wings. Everyone was crying and bid their farewells to Mikan and the others. After Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, Ruka, and Hotaru walked on the staircase towards the Heavens, everyone forgot about them. They even wondered why they were crying and why they were even in the woods for. They all didn't realize that the feathers in their hands were now ashes. Their memories of Mikan and the others were collected into the feathers and were replaced by new ones. Because the feathers were in ashes, their memories were also gone.**

**The wind was blowing out words, but no one heard it. The only ones who heard it were the trees. "Good-bye, Minna." were the words that the Gods had cried out to them by the winds.**

End Recap

The birds are chirping happily as the sun was rising above the horizon in order to indicate the start of a new day. Atop a hill in the meadow was the Sakura tree that bordered the Heavens and Underworld. Not far from the meadow was a kingdom in Heaven where our view is zoomed into a certain room of the castle. In the corner of the room was a bed where a lump was shuffling underneath the blanket. Moments later the shuffling stopped as the lump sat up revealing a brunette with groggy eyes. Slowly and elegantly like the goddess she is, Mikan swung her legs off her bed as she walked to the bathroom hoping that a warm shower would wake her up. She opened the door slowly and the scene caused her to widen her eyes.

"Kyaa!"

Mikan's scream echoed throughout the halls inside the castle. Multiple loud footsteps were heard rushing to Mikan's room.

"Mikan!" cried Natsume as he opened the door to Mikan's room. His eyes searched her room to find that she wasn't in sight. Turning around, he was about to run out the room with the rest of the guards. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice cooing nearby. Once again, he turned towards the room and realized that he had not searched the bathroom. Natsume was becoming confused as he walked towards the bathroom and pushed the door aside.

"Otou-sama!" cried Youichi in glee as he splashed the water around him in the tub. Natsume looked around the bathroom and raised an eyebrow in question as he asked his son "Where's your mom?" Through the corner of his eye, he noticed that the door was slowly closing towards him so he took a few steps forward and turned around. There he saw Mikan with her fist clenched tightly in the air as she gritted her teeth. He noticed that she was wearing a bath robe.

"Na-tsu-me. You hit me with the door!" she yelled as she was about to pounce him for hurting her. Natsume stopped her action by enclosing her into a tight hold.

"Mikan..don't scare me like that..I thought something had happened to you," he whispered into her ear. Mikan pulled back and looked into Natsume's eyes and saw worry and concern. Immediately her eyes soften as she closed her eyes and returned his hold.

"Natsume..."

Seconds later Natsume was squatting on the bathroom floor as he held in pain.

"Oi! Mikan! What was that for?" he cried out as he looked up at her noticing the pose she made earlier.

"Did you not listen to what I said? You hurt me with the door and that was my payback," she said in pure bliss. All little Youichi could do was splash the water around as he thought this scene was normal. Calmly, Mikan walked to the bathtub as she held her nose high in triumph.

"Besides, Natsume, I can take care of myself. Obviously I can beat up a demon, a prince more like," she huffed as she fell over Natsume's recently stretched arm.

"Natsume! What was that about?" Mikan pouted angrily as she shuffled to her feet and took Youichi out of the tub, wrapping him in a towel. Mikan took Youichi out of the bathroom after she hit Natsume once more causing him to groan in pain.

"Okaa-sama.." murmured Youichi as he placed his hand on her cheek. Immediately Mikan's eyes softened as tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Using her free hand, Mikan roughly wiped the tears from her eyes and walked to her walk-in closet with Youichi in her arms. Natsume laid on Mikan's bed as he waited for Mikan and Youichi.

Moments later, Mikan and Youichi walked out of the closet in their clothes. Mikan was in a white sleeveless dress that reached to her knees. There was a thin pink sash on her waist which formed a big bow on her back. Thus the lower half of her dress was puffed out as there were layers of lace sewn on it. On her feet were a pair of white ballet flats. The only accessory that Mikan wore was her signature mask that warned others of her alias. Youichi was, again, in her arms as he wore a navy blue sailor outfit. He also has a sailor hat rested on his head. Mikan noticed Natsume laying on her bed so she pulled him to her feet as she smiled at him.

"Ahem." The three of them turned towards the source of the voice only to see Ruka and Hotaru at the door. Ruka and Hotaru fixed their eyes upon Mikan and Natsume's hands. Mikan followed their gaze and immediately blushed as she retrieved her hand from Natsume's.

"Mikan, we need you and Natsume in the main hall to discuss our wedding plans," Ruka explained as he ushered them to go out. Mikan and Hotaru had a brief silent conversation as they walked to the main hall. The five of them walked through the double doors that led to the main hall as they bowed to Shin who sat at the end of the long table. He smiled blissfully upon seeing his children appear.

"Mikan! Ruka! Come come! Sit beside me!" exclaimed Shin as he ushered his children to sit beside him. They listened to his wishes as Natsume and Hotaru stood beside them whereas little Youichi sat on Mikan's lap. "Oh you two..sit sit," he added as Natsume and Hotaru sat beside Mikan and Ruka. Shin's smile diminished as his aura screamed serious.

"Now, let's begin with my only daughter.." said Shin as he glared at Natsume who surprisingly shuddered in fear. Mikan and Ruka could only sweat drop at the scene as Hotaru remained calm. Youichi scrambled off of Mikan's lap and out the double doors as Mikan sent a look towards Hotaru who slightly nodded in return.

"I hear that you wish to take my daughter's hand in marriage..tell me. Is this true?" Shin asked as he leaned over the table.

"I hear that this was already an arranged marriage to begin with. I believe I heard this from you if memory serves me right," Natsume replied back with confidence as he sat back in his chair crossing his arms as he smirked. Shin, surprised, was taken aback as his mouth gaped open. Mikan, who was worried for her father, waved her hand in front of his face.

"Otou-sama? Are you okay?" she asked with concern. "Yes..yes..I'm fine, Mikan. You picked a splendid candidate," he said as he smiled at her.

"Did you not hear what I said? You arranged this marriage so how can she pick a good candidate?" Natsume asked raising an eyebrow in question. All Shin could do was glare at Natsume who once again shuddered in fear. Shin, who in turn, then moved his head and directed his gaze towards Ruka who suddenly flinched under the gaze. Shin smiled at Ruka and quite evilly too. Shin stretched his hand out to Ruka and patted his cheek.

"ITAI! What are you doing, Otou-sama?" Ruka yelled in pain as he felt his ear being stretched. In between Shin's index finger and thumb was Ruka's ear as Shin smiled in sheer evilness. Shin leaned his face closer to Ruka until they were close enough to feel each other's breaths while Ruka cowered in fear. For a second, Ruka saw Shin's smile twitch and he attempted to gulp out of fear, but wasn't able to due to the dryness of his throat.

"Ruka." Shin said as Ruka replied with a nod. Suddenly Ruka was thrown up into the air and landed on the ground behind Shin's chair. Shin sat back in his chair as he entwined his fingers. When he heard Ruka attempt to stand, and succeed, Shin turned around in his chair with the same smile on his face.

"Now, Ruka..why did you run away?" asked Shin as he narrowed his eyes on Ruka. Ruka opened his mouth to speak, but no sound escaped. He turned his gaze to Hotaru who turned away at the moment their eyes met. _"Hotaru, why do you turn from me?"_ Ruka cried out mentally as Shin awaited for his answer.

"..I wanted to be with Hotaru," Ruka replied as Hotaru let out a soft chuckle. Shin stood up and walked to Ruka keeping a foot distance between them. He lifted his hand above Ruka's body as Ruka closed his eyes tightly.

"Good job, my son!" laughed Shin as he patted Ruka's back roughly. Ruka was left surprised as he saw Mikan laughing along with Hotaru and Natsume smiling. The moment was ended abruptly as the double doors opened loudly and a maid, who was panting heavily, entered the room.

"Shin-sama..there is a portal..on the other side..of the castle," exclaimed the maid as she held onto her knees for support. At the mere mention of the portal, Mikan ran, no, flew, to the portal's location with only one thought on her mind. _"Youichi!"_

Youichi took one last look at the halls of the castle as he slipped his mask on his face to prevent others from seeing the tears. He turned around and faced the portal and was going to take a step forward.

"Youichi!" a familiar voice stopped him from his action as he turned around only to meet with his mother, in the present, who also had tears in her eyes. The two of them, mother and son, were in front of the portal with their masks on. Even with their masks, their tear stained cheeks were still visible.

"Youichi, please don't leave me," Mikan cried out as she fell to her knees. In response, Youichi ran to her, occasionally stumbling until he reached her. He patted her cheek with her hand once more as his other hand held her hands.

"I must go back or our future will be in grave danger. I need to go back now, Okaa-sama. This time frame isn't where I belong, and you know this Okaa-sama. I have to return to the future. I hope that we'll meet each other soon, Okaa-sama," said Youichi as he walked back towards the portal.

"Youichi, don't say that. We'll meet each other, but when that time comes, will you stay with me?" Mikan asked as her tears fell. Youichi shook his head, sadly, in reply.

"I'm sorry, but I must go back to the past if that happens. I must go now and I'm sorry, Okaa-sama, for leaving you like this. Goodbye..and..I love you," Youichi said as the portal sucked him in to send him back to the future.

"Youichi? I love you too.." Mikan said as she was held back by someone.

"Why? Why aren't you letting me go with him? Why? I might not see him again.." Mikan asked sadly. She felt the person's hold on her loosened as his arms traveled to her waist and tightened once more as his head laid on hers.

"If I were to let you go now so that you can be reunited with him..what would happen to our promise?" asked the person.

"Promise? What promise?" she asked as she lifted her head to look at the person. Her eyes widened as they continued to let tears fall.

"Natsume," she said sadly, "how did you know?" she added as she fell unconscious. Natsume carried her to her room and closed the door behind him. He gently laid her on the bed and sat on the bed as he stroked her hair.

"How could I forget a promise like that? It was before you left me, Mikan," Natsume said as he kissed her forehead before he walked out of her room.

Flashback

_"Kuro Neko? Are you here?" Fallen Tenshi asked when she reached the Sakura tree. She found him and her eyes softened at the sight of him sleeping. She sat down next to him and pushed his hair from his face._

_"You look so peaceful when you sleep..If only I could see this side of you everyday," she said softly and gasped as his hand held onto hers and she found herself drowning into a pair of crimson eyes. _

_"Trying to rape me, are you?" he asked as he smirked. Fallen Tenshi immediately blushed as she turned her head away from Kuro Neko's probing eyes. _

_"N-no, why would I even think about that?" she said as she peeked at him from the corner of her eyes. He was smirking at her and when she turned to look at him, his face was serious. Fallen Tenshi raised an eyebrow in question as he pulled her to his chest. She pushed her hands on his chest hoping to escape from his grasps, but he was simply too strong for her. Eventually she gave up and laid on his chest as her blushing cheeks were visible to the world._

_"Fallen Tenshi..promise me something?" Kuro Neko asked as he looked into the distance. Fallen Tenshi looked up at him in question, waiting for him to continue. He finally looked down at her and she saw that his eyes were filled with love and care. She knew it was all for her._

_"Promise me that you'll always be by my side..no matter what happens..we'll always be together," Kuro Neko said seriously as he looked into her eyes. He knew that she would promise him the world based on the smile she gave him._

_"I promise..anything to be with you," she smiled at him as she laid her head on his chest once more. Kuro Neko patted her head as she looked up at him with a pout on her face. He slightly smiled as he kissed her temple._

End Flashback

Mikan sat up on her bed and realized that she was in her room. She turned to her side and her eyes softened as tears fell again.

"Youichi.." she whispered as she remembered that he already left. A hand reached her face and wiped her tears away.

"Mikan..it's okay. We'll see him again," Natsume said. Mikan turned to him and hugged him as she cried into his chest. Outside the room, Hotaru and Ruka had their ears on the door as they listened to Mikan and Natsume.

"Hotaru, why can't we make a baby now too?" asked Ruka and was answered with a shot from the infamous baka gun which now has a silencer on it. She walked away as Ruka stood back up, rubbing his sore head. Instantly, he felt chills running down his spine as he slowly turned his head around and he jumped.

"O-O-O-O-O-Otou-sama!" yelled Ruka as he ran down the hall and past Hotaru as he ran away from Shin. Shin caught up to Hotaru feeling confused.

"Do you know why he ran from me?" he asked as Hotaru shrugged her shoulders and walked away leaving Shin by himself.

* * *

Well, that was the seventh chapter for this story :D I realized that some things may have changed the plot, but I believe that it's better this way. Well, please remember to review.


End file.
